How We Dealt With Harry
by LittleRedOne
Summary: How do Ginny and Neville handle Harry insulting Neville? Ginny/Neville; Sequel to 'How I Broke Neville'


**A/N: **This is a sequel to 'How I broke Neville'. I felt like writing short and this came to mind. Hope you enjoy it a bit.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the things that seem familiar to you.

* * *

How We Dealt With Harry

The majority of Gryffindor tower has been supportive of Neville and me. It seems that after his show down with Ron he earned loads of respect. It's only been a week, but news spread like wildfire through the school. Even Slytherins know what happened and they rarely keep up with the Gryffindor gossip. It's probably beneath them or some barmy other reason that I'm sure must make sense in their heads.

Ron tried again to get into a row with Neville, but didn't get very far. No one in Gryffindor was ready to see another inter-house duel and quickly put an end to the matter. Besides he can't do much now, not if he doesn't want mum being out for his head afterwards at least.

The morning after the party I had immediately sent an owl home to mum and dad. I didn't want Ron to get there first and fill their heads with rubbish. Mum wrote back deliriously happy, she had figured out right from the beginning that I was interested in Neville. I think it was a mum's sixth sense or some rubbish.

Yes, just about everything was going well, except for one minor thing. Well, minor to anyone else, but to us it was a big deal. Harry. We had been so preoccupied the past week with all the rumors, Ron and just being boyfriend-girlfriend that we hadn't had a chance to have words with him yet. Well that was going to change today.

"Have any of you lot seen Harry round?" We ask loud enough for everyone in the common room to hear. They all just murmured out a no or shook their heads.

Well that just wouldn't do. We walk around the school checking any places we think he may be. The library, the great hall, the kitchen, various classrooms and bathrooms, the pitch, by the lake and even Hagrid's, he was no where. Maybe he entered an area after we searched there and we simply missed him.

We decide to ask around, see if anyone has seen him. Surprisingly, it's a Slytherin who was the helpful one, must have wanted to see Harry in trouble, for it was obvious we were angry with him.

"I saw him head into the Great Hall ten minutes ago."

"Thank you"

We storm in to the Great Hall, doors banging on the way. Our anger at Harry had cooled down the past week, but all the time we just spent searching got us worked up again. Several people are in here eating, I hadn't even realised it was lunchtime already. All eyes turned to us; anxious to see whom we'd go for. Well, not the Gryffindor's eyes, no they knew we were out for Harry. I walk calmly towards him, Neville walking beside me, an arm around my shoulder.

"May we speak to you for a few minutes Harry?" I ask falsely sweet.

"Of course, Ginny. In here or did you want to go outside?" He asks seemingly oblivious to the anger hidden beneath my tone. He must not know we're angry. I wonder why no one told him.

"That's up to you Harry, I don't care if other people hear as long as you don't," I respond, still faking a sugary sweet voice. I feel Neville squeeze my hand and look over to see him grinning. He must have realized Harry had no clue what he was in for too.

As my eyes travel back to Harry I notice the Slytherin table is practically full, the boy from the hallway must have spread the word fast that Harry Potter was in trouble with "the impetuous Weaslette and the bloke that took down the Weasel last week."

"We need to discuss you're friendship ethics Harry," I state clearly, making sure everyone can hear.

"Friendship ethics?" he asks confused. "What's wrong with my friendship ethics? I've been a great friend to the both of you. There's no need for this conversation." My eyes narrow. He's been a great friend? Blimey, if he thinks he's a great friend I would love to see what he'd qualify as a lousy friend.

"You think so do you?" I ask hotly. No one watching dares emit a sound; afraid they'll miss this just when it's getting good.

"Oh please Ginny. You can't be serious right now, right?" he asks condescendingly. He's pushing my patience and he doesn't even know it.

"Oh no, I'm not serious," I laugh. "I don't know how I could ever think you, Harry Potter, are anything but perfect." I continue on irritably. I hear a few Slytherins snicker and watch Harry's brow furrow.

"I never said I was perfect." Harry states indignantly.

"Well you certainly implied you think you are. You're a great friend, there couldn't possibly be anything wrong with you, nothing to discuss."

"You're very wrong about that Harry," Neville enters the conversation.

"You two are being totally ridiculous!" he hollers.

"No Harry, what's ridiculous is insulting one of your friends in front of a large group of people, what's ridiculous is not even thinking to apologize after doing so!" I holler right back at him. His eyes widen comically at my comment.

"I've never insulted any of my friends, especially not in front of a large group of people," he claims. He must be thick. It was a week ago today. How could he not remember doing it?

I quickly scan the Gryffindor table and see by their faces that everyone present, with the exception of Ron, remembers what he said. People at other tables look as confused as Harry does, but I couldn't expect them to remember if they weren't there anyways.

"Well it's good to know how you really feel," Neville says in a quiet voice.

"Feel about what?" Harry hollers out, frustrated.

"About me!" Neville hollers right back. "I seemed to be under the impression we were friends. I mean, I know it's crazy, but when people hang out with each other, talk to each other, help each other with school work, I generally consider them friends."

"Of course we're friends Neville! What the bloody hell is this all about?"

"Are you that damn thick? Do you have memory problems?" Neville asks incensed.

"Will you just tell me what the bloody hell you're talking about?" Harry says. I'm curious as to why the teachers haven't broken up the yelling yet. As I turn to look at them I see that they're all sitting there slightly shocked, except for, of course, Dumbledore. Apparently none of them expected Neville Longbottom to start hollering at Harry Potter. As long as they stay that way a little longer we'll be okay.

"Hmm, lets think. I'm certain it was something along the lines of _"Think about this mate, it's Neville. Do you really want to hex him? Besides you know he won't last long he isn't that great with his wand."_ That about right Ginny?" I nod and watch Harry pale, mouth hanging open slightly.

"I believe that was precisely it Neville. It's okay though, we thought he was just being a bad friend, but Harry doesn't insult his friends. So I guess he was just being a prat to a sweet boy he happens to know." I say cheerily to Neville, looking at Harry with one of those "if looks could kill" stares. After a moment of no response I tug on Neville's hand and we quietly exit the Great Hall, making sure to take note of the other students.

All eyes are glued to Harry. The Gryffindors can't believe he can't remember it, for they all certainly did. The Ravenclaws looked shocked that anyone would be so openly rude to a friend. The Hufflepuffs look scandalized; their house does stand for loyalty after all. The Slytherins, well, for their part they don't look any different. I swear their house must sit in front of mirrors and practice not showing reactions.

Harry doesn't come after us, which just further proves our theory that he's a bad friend. We don't mind though, we have each other. We walk down to the lake and sit with our feet in the shallow part of the water.

"Are you alright Neville?"

"I'm fine love." He smiles.

"Be honest with me. What Harry said was just rude. It had to affect you in some way though, he's a good friend of yours."

"I'm fine love, really. A little upset, but fine," he assures me. "I would have been more upset, but I got a lot of frustration out by yelling at him."

"That was brilliant by the way. He deserved it completely, you could tell by everyone's faces they agree too. Harry was out of line."

"You know, I don't really want to talk about how we dealt with Harry anymore." Neville says casually.

"Well what would you like to talk about then?"

"Who said I wanted to talk at all love?" He asks slyly. It's amazing the side Neville shows me when no one's around.

"Who said I was done talking?" I counter.

"I believe I'm saying that now," he whispers, leaning in to kiss me.

The kiss turned passionate quickly. Arms locked around each other, barely an inch between our chests, tounges battling for control. I'm shocked at the passion he puts into this kiss. So far our kisses have been controlled, socially acceptable. There was some passion, but nothing like this.

We break apart, his lips quickly trailing down my jawbone to my neck, leaving kisses the whole way. I turn my head allowing better access to kiss, suck and bite at my skin. I moan as he nips at my collarbone.

I pull him back up for another kiss, this one much sweeter and slower. Once we pull apart we lay down side by side and silently look at the clouds. Merlin is he a wonderful kisser. Who would have thought that? I'm just glad he's my boyfriend. I intend to hold on to him for a long time.

"I can't wait for our date next weekend," Neville says after ten minutes of silence.

"Me either Nev, me either." I answer.

* * *

**A/N: **Feel free to review with the good or the bad.


End file.
